Finding The Answer
by The penname I wanted was taken
Summary: [spoilers] This is about an OC, Kaede, trying to find who she really is. She ran from the Dark side only to colide with Lord Voldemort's rivals, Harry and co. She didn't mean it to be like this...She only wanted answers...


Longer summary:

Kaede Harahana was an orphan found by the dark lord and trained as a death eater for 5 years. Voldemort credited her as one of the deadliest Spies he'd ever had working for him as well as a natural-born killer. She found slight pleasure in carrying out missions and killing, but she'd always wondered if this was the right path, and what actually happened to her Parents and her sister, Janine.

For four years she'd wanted answers.So she decided to escape from Voldemort...

A/N: I will change parts of the HP stroyline so watch out!

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned HP. I could make the chars do ANYTHING. I only own MY, yes MY OC, Kaede.

OK, if you actually like this, and it gets taken off of for any reason, go to my User's profile and I'll tell you where to go from there.

Rating: M – It's gonna have violence...maybe some sexual refrences...hehe..but I don't mind anyone seeing it...Most of the time I over-rate my stories.

Some A/N's: Chap 1 is kinda a prologue to my OC's origin. It will be told in her point of view. Chap 2 will feature Harry and the gang. Also, this is set in the seventh year.

R & R. Warning: If you flame, I will get you back in the next chapter. Reason for this: OK, if you've ever been on the receiving end of a flame, you'll understand. They're not nice. Especially anonymous ones. Most people just flame for the hell of it anyway, which pisses me off.

Chapter 1: On The Run.

The last thing I remember is Lord Voldemort's dark face swelling in anger and his wand casting Expelliarmus to disarm me. He casted Sectumsempra straight after that, making me fall to the ground with cuts appearing on my chest, arms and face. Blood dripped from my open mouth as I lay on the floor, blood staining my ripped robes. Why was he doing this? Simple. He'd found out my plans to escape.

It had all started when I was 11 years old. I'd been a girl that had just descovered I was a witch and was excited about going to a magical school. But one fateful night my Parents left me with my sister Janine, saying they were only going for five minutes. We waited and waited, but they never came back. Janine, being the braver of the two of us, went outside to investigate. She didn't come back. So I was sent to an Orphanage. One day, a stranger came to the Orphanage, claiming to be a relative of mine and asking to take me "home." I was young and naïve, and believed him. I left the Orpahage and trained as a death eater for him, carrying out spy and assassination missions. Killing served as a consolation; I could take frustration out on the victums. I was frustrated because I had a lot of questions that I didn't have answers to, and no one to ask those questions. I didn't get to go to a magical school; the other death eaters and Lord Voldemort taught me "what I needed to know." I was alone, forced to the dark side. But now I was 17 years old, smarter, stronger. I needed to get away from this. And that's when Voldemort came in.

I wondered why he didn't cast Avada Kadarvra at me. But I'd realised. He couldn't lose me. Not one of the most talented spies. After all, he'd need me to help him with his most difficult mission yet- Defeat a young boy, the same age as me. It was obvious he'd need me. I'd heard the boy's school had closed down at the end of last year, and one of my fellow death eaters, Severus Snape, was a spy posing as a teacher there, had reunited with us. Lord Voldemort was still working to get at him, and he was ever more determined since 2 parts of his soul had been destroyed by the same 17-year old boy. A boy called Harry Potter.

As blood flowed from my aching wounds, Lord Voldemort shouted at me. I lay there while he hexed me, stopping a few seconds later to slap my bleeding face heavily with the back of his hand. My head ran around in circles and I felt like I was watching it all from above. I was losing blood. I would probably have an hour at best to live.

A few minutes later, the Dark Lord used his wand to clear up the slashes on my face, leaving only some less-than-attractive scars, but he left the ones on my chest and arms open to bleed. He left the room. I lay there still, and slowly, tried to get up. When I stood up, I staggered, and had to lean against the wall. An idea formed in my head.

_I could try to Apparate._

At first I felt dizzy, and just landed on the ground painfully. The second time was just the same, and so was the third. Out of ideas, I was frustrated. I grabbed my wand.

_Just one more try._

The fourth time I immediately got the feeling of being squashed into a tube too small for me, and then dropping out suddenly.

_I'd just Apparated just outside of Lord Voldemort's HQ._

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks falling down. Sooner or later, they'd realise I was gone. It was night. Anything could happen. I ran as fast as I could, not looking back.

Voldemort's HQ was in the middle of a wood, deep and dark. I was still running, my wounds aching more than ever, my heart constantly beating my ribs and sending adrenaline through my body, and my lungs feeling empty. I stopped and gasped for cold night air. I tried not to fall and pass out; I had to go on. I vowed that the Dark Lord would not find me.

I ran and ran. After what felt like an eternity I reached a clearing, and the forest was no more. I had made it out. I pulled out my wand and muttered, "Lumos."

Holding my wand up high, I trekked down what appeared to be a path.

Suddenly, a deafening BANG sounded, and a bright light blinded me. A gigantic pair of wheels and headlights appeared. The Knight Bus.

The side-door opened. I told myself it would be okay, that I was going to live.

"You flagged us down, right?" An auburn-haired teenage girl, about a year older than me, stood there.

"Uh...Yeah." I answered quickly.

"So where d' you wanna go?" The girl asked.

A new kind of worry swept over me.

_I had no money._

I could taste blood on the back of my tongue. I searched for an excuse in my head. I had nothing except a wand and bloodstained robes.

I clapped a hand to my head in frustration.

"I've got no money with me.." I almost whined.

"Stay here," The girl said. "I'll go ask the driver about it."

I could hear her saying things to the driver.

"Hey, Ernie, we got a girl outside who flagged us down but she doesn't have any money...What do we do?"

I didn't hear the driver's answer. She came back a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you on the Knight Bus if you can't pay,"

A figure appeared behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay." It was a young woman, about 20, with curly pink hair and a heart-shaped face.

The girl turned around. "Oh, Okay."

I smiled. "Thank you." It was the first kindness I'd experienced in ages. I climbed aboard.

"H-how can I repay you?" I asked gratefully."W-what's your name?"

"Nymphadora Tonks." the woman replied.

(Ok, this chapter really sucked, didn't it? Oh well, R & R.!)


End file.
